Pegasus (Miraculous Ladybug)
|enemies = Hawk Moth |type of hero = Teenage Superhero |size = 200 }} Max Kanté is a supporting character, later one of the secondary tritagonists (alongside King Monkey and Bunnyx) from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. In season 3, he receives the Horse Miraculous from Master Fu, which, when inhabited by the kwami Kaalki, can transform him into Pegasus (Pegase in the French version), a horse-themed superhero. He is voiced by Ben Diskin in the English dub and Martial Le Minoux in the original French version. Appearance As a civilian, he has dark skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. As Pegasus, Max has much lighter brown braided hair, and he has dark brown half-transparent glasses. He has a full body dark brown outfit with what appears to be the Horse Miraculous on the chest. He has 2 spikes that appears to come from the shoes. Personality He is an intelligent and nerdy member of Mdme. Bustier's class. He is good friends with Kim. Powers and abilities As a civilian Max is very smart and adept with technology, even having created Markov, a robot that possesses sentience and emotions. As Pegasus Pegasus has enchanted abilities like speed, strength and agility, and is almost completely immune to physical damage. His weapon is his horseshoe. His special ability is called Voyage, and allows him to create a portal to a specific location. History Season 1 In "Gamer", he is corrupted by Hawk Moth into the titular supervillain who controls a powerful, giant fighting robot. Season 2 In "Robostus", Max created the robot Markov. Season 3 In "Gamer 2.0", he is revealed to get akumatized again into Gamer, but this time, he traps all of the people who were previously akumatized (save for Animaestro, for an unknown reason), and challenges Ladybug and Cat Noir to win his game if they want to save them. In "Party Crasher", Master Fu lends Max the Horse Miraculous to help defeat the titular akumatized villain, after which he presumably return it to Fu. In "Startrain", Max receives the Horse Miraculous chronologically for the first time when his mother gets akumatized into the titular villain. Trivia *He shares his English voice actor with two kwamis, Nooroo, Sass and Miraculous holder Carapace. *His English voice actor, Ben Diskin, also voices Shoutmon and Cutemon from Digimon Fusion, Sai from Naruto Shippuden, Eugene Horowitz from Hey Arnold! Seasons 2-5, Nigel Uno and Hoagie Gilligan from Codename: Kids Next Door, Humphrey from the Alpha and Omega sequels, Stitch from Stitch! and Ban from Seven Deadly Sins. *Max Kanté is the fifth person to become to a Miraculous holder who was also an akumatized villain, following Nino Lahiffe in "The Bubbler" and Alya Césaire in "Lady Wifi", Lê Chiến Kim in "Dark Cupid", Chloé Bourgeois in "Antibug", but excluding Gabriel Agreste\Hawk Moth, who akumatized himself in "The Collector" into the titular villain. *Pegase is the second superhero in the series whose civilian identity is known by both Ladybug and Cat Noir, the first being Queen Bee. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Genius Category:Sidekicks Category:Teenagers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Magic Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:Localized Protection Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Chosen One Category:Supporters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Merciful Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Creator Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Paragon Category:Bond Protector Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Dreaded Category:Optimists Category:Envious Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brutes Category:Deal Makers Category:Wise